User blog:Ninjaman165/A budding relationship
Regina 7:10 AM Ubel had gotten up rather early by human standards, and had been at work making a meal for himself inside the kitchen. Something had been bothering him all morning, something that happened last night. A memory that Ubel had hoped was filed away in the crevices of his mind, had jarringly been brought back into fruition. He was chopping this strange plant that Molly referred to as an, "avocado", up into small chunks so that he could mix it into the concoction that was brewing on the marble stove. A series of sudden knocks on the front door gave Ubel pause for a brief moment, before he smiled to himself. He already knew who it was; he had sensed her before she even arrived. "Ubellll... It's me, open up!" Molly's familiar voice called from outside. The ninja quickly obliged, and unlocked the door psychically. A soft "CA-CLUNK" of the lock rung out. Molly immediately stepped inside, and was shivering vigorously. She pushed the heavy door shut with her foot and whistled. "Jesus, it's freezing out there!" She exclaimed, walking briskly to the kitchen. Molly soon met Ubel standing behind the kitchen counter, and gave him a big, joyful smile. "Hiiiiii, I hope I didn't come at a wrong time, but I kinda just wanted to see you." Molly began, and held up two, white cups of frozen yogurt. "Look what I've got!" Ubel gave Molly a weak smile, and went back to slowly cutting up his avocado. The latter's enthusiastic grin faded a bit, and she furrowed her brow. "Okayyy, you're not jumping up and down, and twirling me in the air like you usually do whenever I bring you frozen yogurt." Molly implied as she went and plopped down on one of the counter seats. She stared at Ubel, looking specifically at his eyes. "What's wrong?" "Oooh, nothing. It's nothing, really, I'm just...Tired, that's all." Ubel calmly brushed off, careful not to look directly at Molly. The girl narrowed her eyes, "Come on, Ubie, I can tell when you're lying." She retorted. Ubel glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "Really? How?" "You're eyes do that glowing thing like they usually do, but they pulsate ever-so-slightly whenever you're not telling the truth. It's like I'm at a rave or something." Molly responded. "A what?" "A rave, it's this party where there are these crazy lights, and a TON of dru-" Molly stopped mid-sentence and stared at Ubel. "Don't try to change the subject, alright? I'm being serious, what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept at all..." Ubel gazed into her dark eyes, before shutting his and sighing. "Last night, I... I talked a man down from committing suicide." He murmured heavily. Molly raised her eyebrows, "Oh... Well... I mean that's, that's good...That's awesome Ubel, I know that made you feel really good, right?" Ubel leaned on the counter and hung his head. Molly furrowed her brow again, and got up to console the anguished ninja. "Hey, whatever it is that's going on with you, you can tell me, okay? I'm right here, just... Just tell me what's wrong." Ubel's eyes grew dim. There was a moment of restless silence, before he finally broke it. "It's not the act itself that's causing me to feel like this, but the memory that was brought up because of it. The reminder, the..." Molly grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, as she gazed intently at him. "The what, Ubel?" The big ninja looked her in the eyes, "The time that I was depressed like that, the time where I almost... You know." He said. Molly looked at him with an expression of diluted shock, she was trying her best not to make it so obvious; she had to keep her composure for him. "I didn't know... You never told me that before." She said very quietly. "That's because it was a long, long time ago; after a while, it had been suppressed to the back of my mind. Until last night, where it seeming like it was just yesterday when it happened." Ubel calmly responded. Molly peered down at his hand, and felt that it was shaking slightly. This surprised and worried the girl; she had never seen Ubel so visibly distressed before. "I'm sorry, Ubie, I don't want you to have to keep talking about something like that." She reassured him. Molly looked over at the two cups of frozen yogurt, and reached across the counter to scoop them up. "Here," she said with a smile and offered Ubel his, "let's go eat our yogurt before it melts; you won't believe how much I had to pay for basically two tiny cups of freaking ice-cream. Ubel lightened up some as a warm smile traced across his lips. He followed Molly to the long, kitchen table, and sat down next to her. "You know, you still haven't told me just what in the world, 'ice-cream', is exactly." He stated. Molly scarfed down a spoon full of hers and pointed down at the cup. "Basically this, but it makes you really fat." "Sooo why eat it?" Ubel asked, genuinely confused. "Because it's freaking delicious!" Molly affirmed. Suddenly, she grabbed her head in pain, swearing to herself. Ubel grabbed her shoulders, his eyes wide with distress. "Molly! Molly, are you alright?!" The girl giggled, "I'm fine, Ubel. Remember what I told you about, 'brain freezes'?" Ubel sighed in relief and sunk down in his seat. "Seriously, Molly, you can't keep scaring me like that." "I've told you what they were like, eight times already!" Molly laughed. "Yeah, but you always make it seem like it's the most life-threatening thing ever. Like, it always looks like you're having a seizure or something." Ubel taunted. Molly socked him the arm, laughing. "Shut up, it does not!" "Does too! It goes a little something like..." Ubel shut one eye and twitched his head in an exaggerated, mocking fashion. Molly roared in laughter until her cheeks were red, leaning far back in her seat. She slapped Ubel on the arm again. "You're such a dick!" She insinuated, giggling. They shared about of laughter together, continuing to joke and mess around for a little while, before finally subsiding. Molly leaned back in her seat some more, letting a cozied sigh escape. "I always love coming here." She murmured softly. Ubel looked down at her, "Then why don't you come over more? You used to come over everyday, remember?" He inquired. Molly stared blankly at the wall across from her, desperately wanting to tell Ubel the true reason why, but something was preventing her from doing so. Something inside of her subconscious was forcing the girl to hold her tongue. Molly soon turned to Ubel, chewing on her bottom lip, notable anguish in her eyes. "Ubel... What do think about nightmares? Like, how do you view them?" She asked. Ubel raised a curious and confused eyebrow, "What a strange question." He thought to himself. But, Ubel didn't think too much of it, and thought hard about said question that Molly just proposed to him. "I... I used to fear them, but now, I've grown to embrace them. I... Look into their eyes, as they look into mine... And I try to decipher just what exactly they might mean. Nightmares and I, we... We have an understanding, you know? I no longer fear them, as much as I'm intrigued by them." Molly listened intently to what Ubel was saying. After he was finished, she nodded her head slowly as if he had just given her some priceless information. "I'll um... I'll keep that in mind the next time I have one." Molly said. "Is something going on?" Molly quickly shook her head, "No no, I was just curious. Can never be too sure about nightmares, right?" She gave a nervous laugh. "...Riiight." Ubel hesitantly agreed. "And listen, Molly, there's something I've been meaning to get off my chest with you. Something about last year." Molly gazed at the ninja, shuddering to herself as she remembered all of the horrific events that occurred during that time. "What is it?" Ubel took in a deep breath, exhaled, and closed his eyes. "The things that I did last year... The crimes that I committed with you, Demmy, Demiurge, everyone... That wasn't who I am, I-" "Ubel, I know that's not who you are." Molly affirmed. "I know, but that's still no excuse for what I did, and I'm sorry... For everything." Ubel shook his head. "THE Ninja had our hands tied, Daeva and I, we... If we hadn't done what we did, our entire realm would've been destroyed, our people slaughtered." Ubel closed his eyes, "Every life that I took, every society I razed... It hurt me. I would sneak away any chance I'd get, and I would cry until I just couldn't anymore." Ubel at Molly with saddened eyes. "That was the darkest time of my entire life. Trapped under THE Ninja's reign for thousands of years, while my brother lied in torment inside of that monster's skin." Molly stared at Ubel earnestly, listening to every sorrowful word that he said. Deep down, Molly could feel something begin to bubble inside of her. It caused for her hands and feet to tingle, her stomach to tighten, the hairs on the back of her neck to raise. She didn't quite know what it was, but seeing Ubel open up to her like this, it... Molly rested a hand on the big ninja's shoulder. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Ubie; I could only imagine what you and your siblings went through during that time. Being forced to have done things that you didn't want to do... I should be the one who's sorry, sorry for all the things that you guys had to endure at the hands of that bastard." Molly stated and grabbed Ubel's cheek. She gave him a warm, and kind smile, one that oozed reassurance and comfort. "I forgive you." She muttered. Ubel gave her a tiny smile, before embracing the girl in his arms. "Thank you, Molly." He whispered. "Of course." She said in a muffled voice. Once they separated, Molly rested a hand on her cheek, and stirred the now soupy remains of her frozen yogurt. "How's Daeva been doing after all that, by the way?" She asked. Ubel nodded, "Really good. One thing about Daeva: she'll bounce back from almost anything." "And Dante? I can only imagine how he must've felt being practically trapped in his own body for thousands of years, while this... Other version of him ran rampant." "Yeah, Dante is... I dunno. He says he's alright, but I know my brother. He keeps up a strong an optimistic appearance for us and Aphrodite, but Dante has gone through a lot, a lot of torment, a lot of pain, dating back as far as when our father was still around. Some of which even, he hasn't told us." Ubel affirmed, shaking his head. "I worry about him, you know? That's my big brother, and I just know that whatever is inside of him is building and building, and I'm afraid to see what happens when it all finally comes rushing out." Molly didn't say anything; she could feel how anxious it made Ubel to talk about this, so she quickly tried to think of something that would hopefully help in lightning the mood. She smiled as it soon came to her. "The birthday present you gave me, you know, on the moon?" She began. "I look at that every single night before I go to sleep. And the days when there are a bunch of clouds covering the sky, and I can't see it, I get sad... Sad because I won't get to see the amazing work you did for me, one that will still be there even after I'm long gone." Ubel smiled gently, "Are you sure I didn't anger any of your world's scientists from doing that?" He mused. "They'll get over it." Molly shrugged. "Besides, they're more worried about how it got on there in the first place. I mean, you should just see how confused they are; it's actually pretty funny, to be honest." Ubel laughed, "Oh no, what have I done?" Molly giggled and peered down at her thumbs as she twiddled them around. "But to me... It's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me." She murmured and glanced at Ubel, whom was already looking at her. "So if I haven't said it enough already, thank you, Ubie." Ubel did a slight bow with his head, smiling affectionately. "And if I hadn't said it enough by now, even though it's past... Happy Birthday, Molly." Molly returned the affectionate expression, rested her head gently on Ubel's broad shoulder, and sighed a cozied sigh. Ubel peered down at her silently for a moment, before following her stare to the massive window hanging beside them, and out at the rising sun. The big ninja delicately rested his arm around the smaller frame of the girl, as Molly snuggled up closer to him, and they both watched silently as the bright and proud sun ascended slowly into the sky. Category:Blog posts